The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM). In particular, the invention relates to an SST for cashing checks, such as a check cashing ATM.
A check cashing ATM allows a registered user, who typically does not have a bank account, to cash a check and receive money from the ATM in a public access, unattended environment. A user typically registers with an institution that owns or operates check cashing ATMs, and provides identification information (such as a social security number) and information about a check (usually a pay check) that he/she regularly receives. The registered user is typically provided with a card to initiate a check cashing transaction at a check cashing ATM.
The check information typically includes details of how frequently a check is paid (for example, every week), who the check is paid by (that is, the payor of the check), the payor""s bank details (for example, a bank code identifying the name of the bank), the typical amount that the check is made out for, and such like.
To cash a check, a user enters his/her card at a check cashing ATM, then enters a check to be cashed through a check slot in the ATM""s fascia. The ATM draws in and processes this check. If the check is valid, and the details printed on the check match the check information provided during registration, then the ATM informs the user of a surcharge that will be applied if the user wishes to cash the check.
If the user agrees to the surcharge then cash is dispensed to the user and the check is stored within the ATM. If the user does not agree to the surcharge then the check is returned to the user via the check slot.
The check may be returned to the user for other reasons, for example, if the check is not complete, if the check has not been endorsed by the user, if the ATM decides that the details printed on the check do not match the check information provided by the user during registration, and such like.
One problem associated with check cashing ATMs relates to the condition of the checks that are presented for cashing. It is difficult for an ATM to transport checks that have defects such as large tears, holes, creases, folds, dog-ears, and such like. A substantial percentage of checks entered at a check cashing ATM include one or more of these defects.
For some defects, such as folds, an ATM may be able to draw in a check, but may not be able to return the check to the user because the fold prevents the check from being transported in the reverse direction.
For check deposit ATMs, where the user has a bank account, a check that can be drawn in but not returned is usually deposited in a reject bin for manual processing at some later time. However, this option is not acceptable for a check cashing ATM because the user does not have an account to which the value of the check can be credited. Even if a temporary account is created and the value of the check is subsequently credited to this temporary account, this is still unsatisfactory because the user typically needs the money immediately as it is the user""s pay.
To overcome this problem, it is conventional for a maintenance engineer to be called to return the check to the user. This is expensive for the owner of the ATM, and time consuming for the user who has to wait for his/her check to be returned. This also causes the ATM to go out of service until the maintenance engineer has arrived, and may give rise to security implications.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage or other disadvantages of prior art self-service terminals.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a fascia having a document entry/exit slot, and a document processing module for processing documents entered via the slot; where the terminal includes a document transport mechanism for transporting documents between the slot and a processing zone, and the transport mechanism includes a chute leading to a dispense area, so that if a document is to be returned to the user, the transport mechanism attempts firstly to return the document via the slot, and if that fails, the transport mechanism deposits the document into the chute to return the document to the user via the dispense area.
Preferably, the entry/exit slot is located above the dispense area.
The processing zone may include a MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) reader and/or one or more imagers and/or a printer.
Preferably, access to the dispense area by a user is controlled by a shutter, where the shutter is opened by the SST to allow a user to retrieve a returned document. This enables the SST to restrict access to the document, which may be useful if the user does not retrieve a document because the SST can stop third parties from retrieving the document once the user has left the vicinity of the SST.
In one embodiment, the chute may include a purge mechanism for purging a document from the dispense area to a purge bin in the event of the document not being retrieved by a user. The purge mechanism may be implemented by a trap door in the chute through which a document may fall from the dispense area to the purge bin; alternatively, the chute may pivot to deposit a document into the purge bin. Any other convenient purge mechanism may be used.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, a SST is provided that can return a document to a user by using a chute to guide the document to a dispense area under the action of the force of gravity, thereby reducing service calls to the SST.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal including a document processing module for receiving documents inserted by a user, characterized in that the module is operable to return a document to the user without changing direction of transport of the document.
Preferably, the document may be returned to a user via an entrance/exit slot through which the document was originally inserted. This has the advantage that the user receives the document through the same slot that the document was inserted.
In a preferred embodiment, the document is delivered to the user via a chute, so that the document can be released by the document processing module and returned to the user under the action of gravity.
In some embodiments, the terminal initially attempts to return the document to the user via the entrance/exit slot, but if this is not possible, then the terminal attempts to return the document to the user via the chute.
Preferably, the terminal includes a display for presenting a screen to the user informing the user that the document is being returned via the chute.
Preferably, the terminal is a check cashing ATM.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a document processing module having an entrance port at an upper area of the module and an exit port at a lower area, the module including a document transport mechanism for transporting documents from the entrance port to a storage area, where the module includes a chute for delivering documents to the lower port, whereby any document that cannot be transported properly by the module may be returned to the user via the chute.
Preferably, the document processing module is a check processing module.
Preferably, the terminal is an ATM.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of returning documents to a user from a self-service terminal, the method comprising the steps of: providing a chute leading to a dispense area; delivering the document into the chute.
Preferably, the method includes the step of informing the user via a display that a document is being returned via the dispense area.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of cashing financial instruments, the method comprising the steps of: transporting a financial instrument from an entrance slot to a process zone; determining whether to accept or reject the instrument; in the event of accepting the instrument, dispensing cash; in the event of rejecting the instrument, returning the instrument to the user; where the step of returning the instrument to the user includes the step of dropping the instrument into a chute leading to a dispense area.
The financial instrument may be a check, money order, or such like.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a document processing module comprising a document transport mechanism, a document processing mechanism, and a plurality of document repositories, characterized in that one of the document repositories includes a chute leading to an open area through which the document can be removed, so that any document dropped into the chute is delivered to the open area for removal by a user.
It will be appreciated that the above aspect of the present invention has the advantage that a financial instrument is returned to a user by the force of gravity, thereby avoiding any transport problems associated with defects in the media substrate such as tears, folds, creases, and such like.